This invention relates to a configuration for limiting the axial play of the shaft of a motor drive mechanism.
A known configuration for limiting the axial play of the shaft of a motor drive mechanism is described in European Pat. No. B1-0 133 527. In this configuration, a stop lug is provided which has a defined lug length depending on a previous comparison between the actual and desired axial play of the shaft. This stop lug is molded into the guard plate before being inserted into a pocket which is attached to the housing of the motor drive mechanism.
Another method for adjusting the axial play of an engine gear shaft in a geared engine is shown in German Pat. No. 28 09 390. In this method, the armature shaft is permitted to extend with play at its end on the engine side into a bore hole of a setscrew having a mushroom guard head. The mushroom guard head is premolded axially to the face of the shaft. Also the armature shaft is affixed to the engine housing cover and is adjustable.
There is a need for a method for precisely setting the axial play of the shaft of a motor drive mechanism in a simple manner according to production and assembly technology by butting a face of the shaft against a guard plate.